Episode 122
<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_123 Next Episode -->] Date: October 8th, 2010 Length: 2:09:04 Hosts: Chris, Brett, and Mikel Special Guest(s): none Intro: '''A clip from Me and You and Everyone We Know '''Closing Words: '''Chris Antista "Bye" '''Closing Song: Falling Out of Love With You Remix ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Secret Rooms in Video Games *Wii Party *Videogame and rap mashups by TKRMX *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow REVIEW *Wii Party REVIEW Notable Facts: *GamesRadar invented the iPad to help peter Molyneux create Pong for the original Playstation in 1998. *At this point, Chris now only has one nipple. It's believed he lost the other while opening a can of "Frog-Free Yellow Tuna Eggplant Yum Yums" with a rusty can opener he'd bought at the Dollarama. This is conjecture, however. *Question of the Week same as Episode 113. *First mention of Macho Man Be a Man album that would be teased in a later episode. *First instance of bonus QOTW Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **While getting a beer for Brett: "God! You're a picky baby!" **About sexual tension between him and Brett: "Lets do this. Lets end this right now." **"Vanquish fellated my ass." **All lesbians have SNESes. Hence the gayest console. **When I capture all the POGS it will be my birthday FOREVER! **What you take away from the song Mr. Songwriter is the door color. **I didn't know about the secret yellow door verse. **Look for the closest man's lap and head down. **Speaking of Nintendo greatest, Wii Party came out. **If NAMCO can't sell a hat with it they won't make it. **I hate myself so much when I meet people who like me I'm always like what is your problem. **Trophies are worthless digital medals. **Sometimes a mountain lion from Berkeley would come down and terrorize some people withot hurting anyone. **All I'm worried about is the lion pawing my dick. *Brett Elston **On what an F-Zero starring Miis would be called: "Mii Zero? No, F-Mii" **I refuse to cheat in Animal Crossing. **In college my friends played Animal Crossing. To TRADE FRUIT! **My GameBoy was stolen. I knew it was mine because who had Revenge of the Gator? **How do we have a successful Wiki based on one thing of this site and an actual wiki that is bareboned? **@mikel "You are a wiki." **That's what gets me. Only a child song would sing about fucking colors. ***"Every other line is Party Cruise!" **There was nothing good in the NBA, that's why Michael Jordan was on the cover. **I forgot about Gyrogear. ***Chris - Me and Warren Spector didn't. *Mikel Reparaz **Street Puncher, man that game was awesome. **I want whoever that designed Quantum Theory to design dumpsters. **"That's not what the fuckin' dictionary said, fuck you!" **"I am the dictionary." **We know nothing about games. **So it pulled your ass out of your colon and fellated it. **Pong came out in 1998. ***Chris "It was codeveloped by Nolan Bushnell and Peter Molyneux. Question of the Week: What Fall 2010 game are you looking forward to the most? *Chris - Assassin's Creed:Brotherhood, RDR: Undead Nightmare DLC, Epic Mickey *Brett - Vanquish, Epic Mickey, Kirby's Epic Yarn, Donkey Kong Country Returns, New Need for Speed *Mikel - Enslaved Link: Episode 122 <-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_123 Next Episode -->] Category:Episode Category:2010